HHTV Sport
HHTV Sport is a recurring sketch, part of HHTV News, covering historical sporting events. It is presented by a newsreader introducing the sports events, & sports correspondents in the field. List of Sketches Lions VS Christians *Episode: Series 1, Episode 3 *Era: Rotten Romans Mainly one of Rattus's Imagine Spots. Lice Racing *Episode: Series 1, Episode 13 *Era: Gorgeous Georgians Revolutionising Georgian Boxing *Episode: Series 2, Episode 2 *Era: Gorgeous Georgians Ex-slave Bill Richmond from America revolutionises boxing with one simple innovation. The Siege of Troy: Paris VS Achilles *Episode: Series 2, Episode 4 *Era: Groovy Greeks Live from the Siege of Troy. Tudor Football *Episode: Series 2, Episode 8 *Era: Terrible Tudors Inter-village football matches are serious business. Viking Family Feud *Episode: Series 2, Episode 9 *Era: Vicious Vikings The rules of a family feud, including when to bring out the berserker. Pinching Match *Episode: Series 2, Episode 10 *Era: Gorgeous Georgians Play-by-play of a pinching match. 1914 Christmas Day Football Truce *Episodes: Series 2, Episode 14: Horrible Christmas Special & Horrible Histories - Series 5, Episode 15: Frightful First World War Special *Era: Frightful First World War Opposing sides play a friendly game of football during the Christmas truce of 1914. Georgian Highland Games: Twisting the Cow *Episode: Series 3, Episode 7 *Era: Gorgeous Georgians Twisting off the hindquarters off a dead cow at the Highland Games. Horse racing with King Henry VIII *Episode: Series 3, Episode 8 *Era: Terrible Tudors Horse racing with King Henry VIII (portrayed by Ben Willbond)–& child jockeys. A day at the Ancient Olympic Games *Episode: Series 3, Episode 11 *Era: Groovy Greeks On-the-spot coverage of a typical day at the Ancient Olympics (with special guest star Tanni Grey-Thompson). Crowning the winner at the Isthmian Games *Episode: Series 3, Episode 12 *Era: Groovy Greeks The winner of the Isthmian Games (portrayed by Mathew Baynton) is disappointed when he realizes that his award is a crown of celery. Napoleon VS the mechanical chess-playing Turk *Episode: Series 4, Episode 7 *Era: Gorgeous Georgians Napoleon’s (portrayed by Jim Howick) famed strategic gifts are no match for the mechanical chess-playing Turk. The Greek Battle of Marathon *Episode: Horrible Histories - Series 4, Episode 14: Sports Special *Era: Groovy Greeks Live from the Battle of Marathon, where dedicated messenger Pheidippides (portrayed by Laurence Rickard) is about to inadvertently invent what’s sure to become an iconic long-distance race … if only we could figure out what to call it … Emma Sharp, the woman who walked 1000 miles in 1000 hours *Episode: Series 5, Episode 4 *Era: Vile Victorians Live with Emma Sharp (portrayed by Martha Howe-Douglas), the woman who walked 1000 miles in 1000 hours. Pirate Racing *Episode: Series 5, Episode 6 *Era: Putrid Pirates Live from the Pirate Races, riding on captured monks. Lily Parr in the Football Hall of Fame *Episode: Series 5, Episode 8 *Era: Troublesome 20th Century Profiling Lily Parr (portrayed by Martha Howe-Douglas), the only female inductee into the Football Hall of Fame. Young Henry VIII & his sport successes * Episode: Horrid Henry VII (Series 6, Episode 6) * Era: Terrible Tudors Henry VIII (portrayed by Rowan Atkinson) shows off what he can do in sports, before getting ready for the incredibly (not) thrilling wood-sawing contest. Special Sketches Sports Relief Special 2012 *Episode: Sports Relief 2012 *Era: Amir Khan takes on various historical boxers & Jermain Defoe meets a Tudor football team. Notes External Links *HHTV Sport at Horrible Histories TV Category:Reoccuring Sketches Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 1 of Horrible Histories(2009-2012) TV Series Category:Series 4 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV Series Category:Series 3 of Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 2 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV series Category:Series 5 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV series